


Accident

by KiroSwag



Category: South Park
Genre: Clyde pees lol, He cries too, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Wetting, What a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiroSwag/pseuds/KiroSwag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig scares Clyde. Clyde pees. Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all the tumblr users who discussed clydes pee with me.

Craig smirked as he peeked around the pole behind the bleachers, the strings of his blue hat swinging as he crouched. He watched as Clyde walked past the fence, his stained football uniform sticking to his chest as he moved. Craig waited until he was just passing when "RAHHR" He sprung up from the grass and and grabbed Clydes shoulders, shaking him. Almost instantly, hot tears began streaming down the brown haired boys red cheeks. His hands shook as he brought them up to his face to wipe away the wet streaks from his eyes. "Jesus Clyde calm down. I didn't mean to scare you that bad." Craig said in his flat voice, patting the bawling kid on the shoulder. "Y-Yes you di-did!" Clyde choked out between sobs. "Dude just take a breath alright?" Clyde sniffled and whined quietly, trying to calm himself down. Craig jumped back quickly, he felt something warm and wet stick his dark skinny jeans to the side of his leg. "What the fuck?" He looked up at Clyde, questioningly. His eyes fell to a dark, dripping mess all down the front of Clydes pants. Clyde wiped away more tears with the back of his hand. "I-It was an accident." He whined. The spot on his pants had grown and was running down between his legs and dripping onto the grass. Clyde, now blushing, pulled the front of his jersey down, trying to hide the mess. "Um...Craig?" He asked. Craig's eyes were wide and his jaw hung open slightly as he watched Clyde try to hide his wet pants. The bulge in Craig's tight jeans throbbed, making him whine. "I have to go." He said quickly, before running out of sight, leaving Clyde dripping in his wet uniform.


End file.
